Solar electric systems are an environmentally friendly way of generating electricity. Such solar electric systems typically include a solar module having a photovoltaic panel and a solar module frame. The solar modules may be assembled and/or installed on a surface, such as the roof of a building, the ground, or other support structure, such as a pole or pole mounted frame.
A solar module mounting system may include one or more components that may be desired at long dimensions. Components with long dimensions may be cumbersome to transport and/or install. Some previous systems have attempted to simplify installation by providing solar module frames that can be assembled from multiple components or solar modules whose frames may connect directly to one another. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0172955; U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,800; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0295392; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0295393; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0102036, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
However, for ventilation and drainage purposes it is beneficial to mount a solar module above the surface with an air gap between the roof surface and underside of the modules. Also, in some embodiments, it may be beneficial to have a mounting system that can accommodate varying types and sizes of solar panels.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods of mounting solar modules to a surface.